Face The Truth
by WilsonHope2
Summary: tick tock. tick tock. tick tock. silent. still. Dr. Anderson finally decides to break it. Throwing out a new line of questions. Version 2 of Who I am Hates Who I've Been. DISCONTINUED
1. It's Come Down to a Shrink

**A/N** _okay everything up to this point is the same in the show except Rory dose not freak out and start crying like before and was never high jacked by Logan in the apartment building, oh and she also got her own apartment. I also changed the phyciatrist to a girl around Rory's age._

tick tock.

tick tock.

tick tock. silent. still.

Dr. Anderson finally decides to break it. Throwing out a new line of questions.

"Ms. Gilmore what are you thinking right now?"

"I'm wondering why I am here in this office that is the Webster dictionary definition of claustrophobia laying out my so called "problems" to a person that I don't even know just because I dropped out of Yale for a while and would like to re-attend." I rambled feeling ridiculous for even being here.

"Don't get frustrated with me it's mandatory." she calmly said

"Why?"

"We are just making sure that everything is fine with you and that you're really prepared to come back."

"I am prepared. I'm more prepared than I was during my freshman year can't you just take my word on that?"

"Listen, we both have to do this and we still have about 45 minutes left so why don't you just help make the time go faster by answering a few of my questions?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." she said while fingering through a file filled with papers. "So, it says here that you and your mother had a falling out is this true?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to elaborate?"

"No."

"Why not? Did something bad happen?"

"No."

"Can you please give me more to work with?"

"I wanted to take some time off from school, my mom didn't like that idea, I had no where else to go so I went to go live with my grandparents. My mom and my grandparent's don't get along very well, Soon I began to feel like what I was doing was not me, So I made up with my mom enrolled back into Yale and well, here we are." I spat out quickly.

"I see and it also says that you stole a yacht with your boyfriend, uh, Logan?"

"How are you getting this information. You know what never mind I don't want to know. But, since you already have everything you need to know about me can't I just go?" I asked hopeful.

"I don't have everything about you, I only know what everyone else knows. But, I want to know what the purpose for your actions were so that I can help you understand."

"Understand what?" I think I was starting to yell a little.

"Understand what you did."

"I know what I did. What I don't know is why im even here."

"Please Ms. Gilmore calm down."

"What's the point? I'm so sick of talking about my problems it makes me re live them and I just want to get past that point in my life. Everywhere I go I'm reminded of that stupid line I crossed." As I paced back and fourth I knew that I was yelling and crying now.

"Ms. Gilmore..."

"Rory, please just call me Rory." I shouted.

"Rory have a seat." She said while handing me a box of tissues.

* * *

"Hello" Lorelai answered her phone.

"Hi, Im a crazy phsyco who needs a shrink to explain my life to me." I said as I exited the phyciatrist building and started toward my apartment.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm a 19 year old celebrity who is looking for love in all the wrong places.

"Mom."

"Sorry, so it went bad I'm guessing."

"Extremely."

"What happened?"

"I was being stubborn and I didn't want to answer anymore of her senseless questions. So, I just kinda freaked out and started yelling and crying."

"Oh my god honey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but because of my tantrum I now have to go twice a week for three months and then she will come to a conclusion of to let me go or not."

"I'm so sorry. How old is she anyway?"

"She looks around my age maybe a little older."

"Well than who is she to tell you if you inherited your craziness from you mother or not?"

"I don't know."

"Well I think that your going to have to just stay calm and do what she says from now on and maybe she will let you go early."

"Doubtful but I'll try."

"Who knows maybe you'll learn something about your self you didn't know before." As she was talking I was walking up the steps to my apartment. Oh great a visit from Logan just what I need. I thought as I made my way toward the door.

"Sorry mom I got to go there's a delinquent at my door step."

"Okay time for round two of tantrum Rory."

"Yep."

"Bye hon."

"Bye." I began to unlock my door and Logan stood their beside me staring.

"Go away Logan."

"Can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Please? I brought coffee."

"Good for you."

"Rory come on."

"I have a class." and with that a wooden door was slammed in the face of one Logan Huntzburger.

**A/N** _so here is the beginning of my remake. I know this chapter was pretty boring but the rest will be better. hopefully. reveiw please._


	2. Your Weak Gilmore

**A/N-_ italics rory's thoughts_**

"Ms. Gilmore lovely to see you." Dr. Anderson said as I walked into the room and took a seat. _I need to remember and be calm, I cannot be stuck here for three months. I am not insane show her how not insane you are. Great now I'm having internal arguments with myself, maybe I am insane._

"You too." _Good keep it nice and simple._

"Okay well, I thought that we could just jump right to the questioning."_ Oh how shocking. Don't freak out remember nice and simple._

"Sure."

"Alright so what exactly inspired you to come back to Yale?"_ Huh. That is an excellent question actually. What did inspire me? Wait, It was not a what it was a who. Uh-oh it was Jess. Great now if I say his name that could lead to more questioning and our story is too long to tell. Okay so how do I make him seem of unimportance? Who should I say he is? An ex-boyfriend? Ha, yeah right. An old friend? Doubt it. Just a friend? That's pretty nice and simple. _

"A friend."

"And how did this friend have such a significant impact on you?" _Man I knew I couldn't keep this up for long. Well time to confess_.

"Um, he's actually an ex."

"Ah, is he the one that got away?" _Stop. Rewind_.

"Excuse me?"

"You know the one who you never got your happy ending with, But fate always brings you together." _How does she know this?_

"No." I say partly confused and partly lying.

"So was it a mutual break up?"

"Uh, no"

"Did he break up with you?"

"Not exactly."

"So you broke up with him."

"Jeez your like the freaking paparazzi"

"Sorry, Just trying to get some answers." _silence_. "So what happened then?" Dr. Anderson asks slowly._ Just take a deep breath._

"He moved." _Im proud of you Gilmore you have now reached nice and simple territory again._

"Was he your first love?" _Yes!_

"No, he was my second."

"That's interesting." _Why is she smiling at me like that?_

"What is?"

"Most girls say that they will always love their first love. Not so much there second unless...he was the one that got away." _I'm trying to come up with something to say. Should I get defensive and deny it? Should I give her a sarcastic comment like "im not like most girls." Nope, it's official she has me speechless._

"Um" I say looking down at my hands because Im afraid that if I look in her eyes she'll get all the answers she was looking for. "Next question."

* * *

Knock.

Knock

Knock.

"Who is it?" I ask sitting on my couch with a giant bowl of ice cream trying to recover from my horrible therapy session.

"Room service." A high pitched women's voice answers.

"You can come in mom."

"What if I was a killer?"she asks as she comes and sits by me on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure killers would be smart enough not to try to break in by shouting "room service" in an apartment building."

"Oh well I was never cut out for that job anyway."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't remember what you looked like so I thought I'd stop by."

"I look the same." I answer a little annoyed.

"Well this is embarrassing Im not wanted in my own daughters apartment."

"No your always wanted, I just had a bad day."

"Why?"

"Therapy." I say in a duh-tone.

"Oh did you freak again?"

"No the questions were stressful but I held my own."

"Good. So what were they about?"

"Jess." I answer looking down.

"Really?" She asks shocked. "Why?"

"Um, she wanted to know what inspired me to come back."

"And that was Jess?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry did I miss something. Are you with him again?"

"No he just came by to show me the book he wrote then, we went out to dinner with the uninvited guest Logan, And Logan kept interrogating him and he walked out. So I followed him and he starting yelling at me on how I was not being myself. And I guess it just opened my eyes." I said taking a breath.

"Wait, Jess wrote a book?"

"Yeah."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah it's really good. You should read it."

"Is that why your not talking to Logan?"

"Partly."

"Jeez could I be a little more behind?" I could feel my moms eyes on me. As I was looking nervously at my hands again.

"Did something else happen, Rory?"

"No. I just didn't want Jess to see me like that and I didn't like him being degraded."

"Aw, hun." She said stroking my hair.

"So do you want pizza?" _Definitely time for a subject change._

* * *

"A small coffee to go please." I told the man behind the counter at the little café.

"Thank you." I said as I was walking out the door I heard a voice call out my name. _Come on. I already have to deal with you twice a week._

"Hey, you want to sit for a little bit?" _Hell no._

"I'd love to but I've got an article calling my name."

"Please. Just for a second." _Dammit. Why do I have an uncontrollable need to please people?_

"Okay." I say as I take a seat across from her.

"So how has your day been?"

"Fine." _until now. _

"Good, so is anything new?"

"I'm sorry is there like a secret meaning behind these questions that your going to hold over me at are next session?"

"No, im just wondering. I found out that people can talk to other people they know better than people they don't." _Haven't I been saying that this entire time?_

"Oh, well no nothings new with me. How about you?" _yeah like I care._

"Well I just got the complete marks brothers box set and was looking for someone who shares my interest in them to come join me to watch them."

"Marks Brother's? Well you have good taste."

"You like them?" _say no, say no._

"Yeah."

"Would you like to come over Saturday and watch them with me." _It's a trick don't give in. Do not be fooled by her taste._

"Um, sure."

"Great, well I guess I'll let you go and I will just see you Saturday." _Your weak Gilmore._

**A/N-_ patience people I promise Jess is coming in soon. I have to get the plot to thicken first. I mean what is a rory and jess fic without jess? It's nothing is what it is. So just please review!!_**


End file.
